Holiday
by Mizu-Sama
Summary: Tales of the AbyssSince they decided not to like, put a section for that in here. No couplings decided, Luke and his old teammates decide to have a vacation. What kind of friends take a vacation in the middle of a freezing cold winter? R and R.Mizu


Green-blue eyes squinted hard at the sun. "We should rest now, I am exhausted." Luke complained, flopping down into the snow, which was cold on his legs.

"You're kidding me." Tear chattered, breath visible in the cold.

"In this cold?! NO WAY!!" Anise shivered noticeably, even Tokunaga seemed a bit bluer. Jade remained silent, brown eyes scanning the horizon. Guy looked over at him suspiciously. '_It isn't like Jade to just space out like that…_' he mused to himself.

"Why did we do this again?" Natalia wondered aloud, sniffling every few seconds. Luke looked up at her with big eyes, flipping his navy blur scarf over his shoulder.

"Well, I thought that we should hang out again! Relinquish old times!" he grinned. Tear, one of his female companions, whom could very well be the love of his life, smiled back. She always felt all warm and fuzzy inside when he smiled at her. Or it could have been Mieu. She wasn't sure right NOW, but whatever. Suddenly, Jade spoke.

"You know, we should probably get going before nightfall." He looked smugly over at the seemingly frozen Anise, her skin adopting a fair shade of blue. "Or it's going to get **_colder_**." Anise seemed to arch her back in disdain after hearing Jade's taunt.

Guy shook his head and smiled ruefully _Once Jade, always Jade._ He thought optimistically as he placed his hand on his hilt. "Shall we go then?" Natalia grimaced.

"Why didn't we take the albiore?" She asked to no one in particular, reminiscing on how warm the speedy aircraft was. Luke shrugged, and Jade laughed.

"Because, _some_ of us could quite use the exercise!" he smirked, poking Luke gently in his abdominal section, causing him to curl up like a shrimp.

"Look, YOU. The only one that needs exercise is you, you OLD MAN!" Luke snapped back in defense. Jade turned to Luke again, fake pout on his face.

"Oh I'm not THAT old." He whined pathetically, hooking his index finger into his lip. Natalia simply shuddered at the action unenthusiastically, clinging onto Guy, making him shriek quite girlishly.

Tear was exhaling into her hands before rubbing them on her bare arms in an effort to keep them warm. Luke stood, and stretched a bit.

"Yeah, let's go then." Luke brushed off his pants lightly, powdery white disappearing from his clothing, leaving behind wet material.

When they finally got to Port Sheridan, Anise was running around in circles, footprints left in the snow, in a great effort to keep warm. Guy watched her with extreme caution, and Tear and Luke, along with Jade, headed toward the hotel in which they were going to stay.

"ANISE!"

"GAHHH!" screams were heard near the docks. Luke turned frantically, and Tear rushed over to where the screaming occured.

Jade raised an unfriendly eyebrow in the general direction of the scream, and turned, walking into the hotel as if nohing happened.

Guy's teeth were chattering frantically as he looked up at Tear. He was sandwiched between Anise and Natalia.

Natalia gulped, Guy on top of her, and Anise layed there, giggling manically, breath coming up like a smoke-stack.

Tear gasped and helped Guy up. "Are you alright, Guy?!" she asked worriedly.

"I'm really fine." he said, bringing his hand away from hers with a blush. Luke raised an eyebrow, glare of the sun hiding his expression of slight jealousy, and he promptly followed Jade into the building.

Guy frowned as he saw Luke leave. _'Did I make him angry?'_ he asked himself with an oblivious flick of the tongue as he followed. "Luke! Wait!" he ran into the building soon after the red head.

Tear turned from the laughing Anise, and embarrassed Natalia, to Guy's direction, and frowned noticably. "I hope they're okay..." she trailed off as she followed nonchalantly.

Anise and Natalia looked up as Tear left, and they looked at each other before standing and following her.

'_Like I want to be left alone out in this cold._' was the thought that crossed both of their minds.


End file.
